This invention pertains to hair styling devices and more particularly to a hair styling device of a type adapted to be carried on the fingers of a barber's hand for use in conjunction with hot air drying guns and the like.
In the past, hair styling has been accomplished by means of a great body of devices and apparatus and recently hand-held air guns have been developed in which a hot blast of air is employed to quickly dry hair as opposed to using the more conventional hair dryers of the past. In addition, for purposes of introducing curls to the ends of hair, earlier devices, such as curling irons and more recently curlers of a type employing clips, pins and other devices for holding the curlers to hair rolled thereon have been developed.
The foregoing types of styling devices have not been entirely suitable for barbers and beauticians.
Accordingly, there has been a need for still additional improvements in the area of hair styling devices and equipment and more particularly for more simplified apparatus and devices usable with air guns of the type described and the like.